Destinies Cross Paths
by DBlitz
Summary: Its been a year since Ansem died. But he used Sephiroth to snatch Sora and use him as a sacrifice. The heartless have been realsed once more and its up to Riku to get Sora back. R/K and maybe S/k R&R!


Do I ever pick one subject to write a fanfic about? Guess not. I've had this weird dream so I'll make it into a fic.  
  
The Darkness Approaches Chapter 1: Plotted Rivals  
  
The sand gave off a musty beach smell as the waves crashed against the shore. Sora had his hands crossed, lying steady on top of his knees. It had been a month since he had defeated Ansem and he was getting used to the normal life.  
  
Sora's eyes remained straight and focused on the sunset. He wondered if he'd ever see a place outside again. He still remembered that cocky look on Ansem, through out the past.  
  
In the bushes something was creeping around behind the palms. It resembled that of a heartless. Its beady white eyes swayed across the beach, until it caught a glimpse of Sora. The figure stood about on its curly foot ends. Its helmet visor fell down and he tripped over a small and thorny shrub.  
  
Sora heard the noise and kipped up onto his feet. He drew his keyblade and swiveled around to the side looking at the forest of palms to sight the target. The heartless figure thumped into a tree and stepped out into the sand. Its stomps on the ground left a sandy haze.  
  
Sora shielded his eyes with his left arm, grasping the keyblade in the other. The heartless lost its control and a vortex started to swell under its footsteps. The vortex trapped the heartless and a figure made of complete light appeared. The figure started to draw out by its self slowly. A long black trenchcoat was seen with unstrapped boots. A katana was seen sheathed behind its costume. A long white wing stretched out and lurked high above his shoulders. Its face drew out two green eyes and a quivering smirk. It turned to be a male with long silver hair, about a little below shoulder length.  
  
"Hem....You must be the keyblade master..." said the figure. He took some steps over to Sora and by the looks his height was clearly way over a 14 year olds. "I am here to claim that keyblade and give it to the true master, Ansem"  
  
"You'll never get this keyblade!" coffed Sora. He gripped the keyblade tight and his stern face was now focused and looking up at the figures own face.  
  
The figure drew his katana and slammed its thin and razor sharp blade against Sora's keyblade, knocking it right into Sora's head sending him unconscious. The figure took some steps to the knock out point and put his gloved hands under Sora's fallen body, picking him up. The figure turned his head down and disappeared, leaving a small white feather.  
  
The moon had set and Sora's mother was calling across Destiny Islands looking for him. He was no where to be found. Kairi was getting worried and so was Riku.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The figure appeared out of its vortex and walked across the walkway making a clank sound with his boots. He still had Sora in his hands and met a hooded figure on a platform. The hooded figure showed a smirk.  
  
"Thank you, Sephiroth" whispered the hooded figure.  
  
"Now wheres my cut of the bargain." said Sephiroth. "The sooner I finish this the quicker I have to destroy King Mickeys Kingdom and take control over the other worlds.  
  
"Yeah,yeah the sooner I give you the two gate keys the quicker I can take care of him. I still remember that blasted moment that he struck me back to the endless pool of heartless" snapped Ansem.  
  
Sephiroth snatched the keys from Ansem's palm and turned his back to him in a quick motion and started heading down the walkway. He stepped into the glowing vortex and disappeared in a flash. Ansem removed his hood revealing his long silver locks flowing down his back. His eyes scanned Sora until he found a chain in his pocket. He pulled it out and the keyblade appeared. Ansem smirked and grasped the keyblade handle and lifted it up in the air with one hand. He read the inscription on the keyblade and placed Sora in the hole. Ansem started chanting.  
  
"'The power vested in this keyblade will release and lock the door bounding the heartless. The bearer will decide whether to open or seal the door' I shall choose to open it!"  
  
The door on Destiny Islands started to flash and glow bright. The keyhole appeared and a key with the handle resembling the insignia of the heartless, opened the door and out came a giant outstretched figure. Inside its chest was a carved hole of a heart. No organs were to be seen inside the hole and even in the figures body. It had dark hair. The same color as its skin and it had the same white beady eyes as previous heartless.  
  
Ansem started laughing, making a loud bumbling echo across the endless sea of black, which resembled nothing. The heartless starting roaming across Destiny Island. They took down tress and set fire to many objects, like treehouses, docks, and even houses.  
  
Riku opened his eyes and got of his bed, which was a futon with some blankets and pillows. He leaped of the futon and onto his feet, grabbing his jagged sword. He ran out the door and out of his house. He climbed the roof and looked across the forest. There was smoke evaporating from the beach, town center, and other locations. Riku's eyes started to get wet but he didn't let himself cry, not yet atleast.  
  
Riku leaped across palms, taking down the powerides that hung from the vines. Riku headed into town where he met Darkside. Riku gripped his sword tight and ran towards Darkside sending slashes across his body. Darkside grabbed Riku and its hollowed out heart and sent him through a portal sucking up every inch of his body. Darkside swayed around for a while until it noticed Kairi.  
  
Kairi saw the big heartless figure and tried to run away but it had her clenched in its fists. Kairi struggled and kicked her legs, but it was useless. It started to suck up her heart.  
  
"No please!" pleaded Kairi, "I gotta get help! Riku! Sora! Anybody!"  
  
The wind echoed no respond and the smoke made Kairi cough constantly. The grip started getting to her insides as she felt her ligaments pop and her body being crushed. She felt drowsy and her vision went out in a blur. Kairi's head lowered and she fell unconscious.  
  
"Not so fast ya big gallot!"  
  
A shield started spinning in the air and hit Darkside right in its heart causing it to swell and detonate. Darkside let go of Kairi and she crashed headfirst into a stand. The shield fell to the floor and Goofy quickly picked up. Donald came by around Darkside and over to Kairi.  
  
"Goofy, She needs our help!" squalled Donald while casting Curaga on Kairi. "Let's take her to the Gummi Ship and get out of here!"  
  
Goofy nodded and started running toward the ship. They both got inside and the Gummi Ship took flight, it severed across the town for a while, hovering across Destiny Islands until its engines pumped enough energy to warp. Donald pushed a button and the ship, disappeared leaving a small thin trail of light which vanished in a few seconds.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku moaned and sat up. His eyes slowly opened as he took a look around. He sat on a platform where he could see a waterfall, and lots of floating platforms.  
  
"I remeber this place..." gasped Riku. "Its...Hollow Bastion!"  
  
His feet gripped against the tiles of the castle roof top. The silver hair of his breezed across this face slowly as the wind controled it. Riku walked across the castle until he found a rope. He latched himself to it and slid down, deep into the castle. He was covered in darkness and couldn't see an inch infront of him.  
  
"Glad to see you again...Riku"  
  
"I know you...You're Ansem?!"  
  
"Yes, Its me, You haven't changed a lot"  
  
"I thought Sora finished you off"  
  
"Well I used Sora as my own sacrifice to free me back to life"  
  
"You...You....Killed him?!"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
With that the room luminated and revealed Ansem's face. He was wearing one of his usual smirks and the light dimmed against Riku's body. He took a step closer and Ansem flashed off into the wild dark, leaving nothing but Sora's necklace. Riku picked it up and closed his fist up against it, pressing it hard on his glove.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kairi appeared and found herself in the infermatory. Her bandaged rib cage swelled up, and she wrapped herself with her arms, trying to hold back the pain. She looked at the calander in amazment that it had been a year since she was back on the island. But her view of vision changed as she saw Tinkerbell flying in and buzzing around. Kairi smiled at her and realized now where she was, until suddenly out came Donald, Goofy and King Mickey.  
  
Donald's face brighten up in joy. "Kairi! Kairi! You're awake!"  
  
Kairi nodded and smiled back at him. "So how long was I knocked out for?"  
  
"About 10 months" King Mickey replied. "We are glad you finally woke up after being torn up by that heartless"  
  
Kairi remebered somthing. "What about Riku and Sora?"  
  
King Mickey's face turned pale, "Well we don't know where they are" he replied sternly.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
'Where am I?' echoed the voice.  
  
'Kairi? Riku? Donald? Goofy? Mom?' continued the voice.  
  
'I don't....know......where I am.'  
  
'Sora! Sora! Wake up Sora!'  
  
'Riku? Riku where are you!?'  
  
'Sora please get up, Ansem has been released.'  
  
'Riku i'm responding to you! Can you even hear me?!'  
  
'Sora....I lost you...I lost Kairi..'  
  
'Riku i'm right here! Can you even respond to me?!'  
  
'.......'  
  
'Guess not...'  
  
'......Goodbye....Sora.'  
  
'Riku! No! Don't say goodbye yet. I'm right here. I'm-'  
  
'........'  
  
'-Gone...'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Riku kneeled besides Sora and tears started streaming down his green eyes. Sora's body was becoming transparent and now fading away. Riku couldn't even feel him anymore. He stood up and put his necklace beside Sora. He got up and walked away into the castle hallways leaving Sora, which was now gone.  
  
Riku walked down the hallway, He went down the Library stairs and out into the main hall. He passed the fountain and opened the doors outside. Riku went on top of a platform and it elevated up to a hidden observatory. He opened the doors and found a portal. He inscribed KMC, and turned on the portal. Riku shut his eyes and stepped inside the portal. A small insignia of the King Mickey Castle appeared and with that Riku was gone.  
  
A vortex opened up outside the castle gates and out stepped Riku. He looked around and saw fields of flowers. Birds chriping and squalling at each other on the tree branches. The butterflies loomed across the sky, flopping around. Riku opened the gate doors and walked across the marble floorway. He overlooked to the right seeing Queen Mickey have a conversation with Chip and Dale. Riku went up to the door and cut the handles on the door with his jagged blade. He opened the castle doors and walked up the stairs. He passed Donald and Goofy. But it wasn't too far before it hit Goofy that he was Riku.  
  
"Wait! Riku! Garwsh Donald ol pal! Its Riku!"  
  
Goofy took big running steps over to Riku and stopped infront of him, He gave a warm welcome hug with Donald just crossed his arms and tapped one of his feet back and forth. Riku smiled a little bit and Goofy let go of Riku.  
  
"So what brings you to the castle?" said Goofy while putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
"I'm here to find Kairi." replied Riku. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Donald and Goofy nodded. "In the infermary" they said in unison.  
  
Riku nodded a thanks and walked up the right set of stairs to the infermary. He peeked through the door and his face grew a smile when he saw Kairi lying in bed sound asleep. Riku opened the door fully and walked by Kairi. He sat down next to her and stroked her hair with his palm.  
  
Kairi twitched and she opened her eyes. Her face brightened up with joy when she saw Riku looking at her smiling.  
  
"Riku!" Kairi said while reaching over to hug him.  
  
Riku smirked and hugged Kairi softly. "Yes Kairi. I missed you."  
  
Tears stroked down Kairi's cheeks as she continued hugging him. Riku stroked her hair with his hands and broke the hug to see Kairi.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Riku said to her.  
  
Kairi closed her eyes and leaned her head down. "Its just that...I missed you so much."  
  
Riku nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "The same for me."  
  
Riku rested down Kairi with his hands and pulled up the blanket up to her neck and looked at her beatiful violet eyes, until she fell asleep minutes later. Riku got up off the bed and looked out the window.  
  
"Where ever you are Sora, I hope you come back."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats the end of chapter 1. So long..Ughh.....You guys know the 411......R&R  
  
Do I sense Riku/Kairi? 


End file.
